Is This What I Want
by Kaihime Hatake
Summary: The life and times of a young kunoichi. She has to deal with the Akatsuki 24/7 because she's Pain's kid sister. What does she have to deal with on a day to day basis? What's her goal in life? Does she even know herself?
1. Good Morning Day

**Okay, this is my first story ever, so I'll be open for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Okay, here it goes...3...2...1! ACTION!  
><strong>

"Are you serious about this arrangement Pain?" An enraged brunette barges in on the Akatsuki leader, who looks up from some paperwork, annoyance obvious in his face, which is soon masked by his usual stare. He looks at the young girl, impassive, with her left hand on a cocked hip, as she points over her shoulder with her thumb.

A slinky figure sidles up behind her, a conceited smirk sliding across thin lips as he looks down upon her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Aaah, come on sweet heart. I ain't that bad now..." A lip curls in disgust as she picks his arm from around her shoulders gingerly, hoping to not catch a disease. "Pleeease." She shoves the virile man out of the door way as he tries to push her against the door itself. "YOU'RE ALLOWING HIM TO DO THAT!" She points at the violet-eyed demon as a haughty gleam takes root in his eyes, and Pain just folds his hands, putting his elbows on his desk before him, resting his chin on them, gazing at the girl placidly. "You're letting him do that? To me, your little sister!"

The silver-haired fiend steps forward again, this time eyeing the girl like she was a trophy of some sort. Pain slowly looks at him, but his penetrating eyes don't bother the Jashinist as he stares back pointedly. He takes in a sigh as Pain looks back to his sister, and he nods. "It's only for a while, Rin." "But P-" He raises his hand, silencing her. "Plus, this is for the trouble you caused me last week, running about like an unrestrained animal." The flamboyant young woman crosses her arms, rolling her eyes, and mumbles out of the side of her mouth.

"I was fine...Okibi was with me." "And what if he wouldn't have been?" She completely ignores the question, and instead, brings up the one at hand. "I'll take anyone; Deidara, Kakuzu, Kisame, even Zetsu, for crying out loud, as my 'baby-sitter'," she makes quotation marks with her fingers, "anyone, except for him!" She doesn't even dare to glance at him as he leans against the wall, waiting for dismissal. "It's going to stay this way, until you learn to control yourself." Pain returns to the files on his desk, shuffling through them until he finds the one he had before Rin barged in. "Leave me please."

Her sapphire eyes widen in shock, and she sighs, knowing that her elder is now completely immersed in his work. Much to her despise, she hears a satisfied chuckle emanate from that loathsome man as she turns around, sauntering out of Pain's office as he follows her, closing the door with much enthusiasm. He snakes up behind her, putting his lips as close as he can to her ears. "Told ya." "Shut up asshole." She puts more umph into her walk, and gets a few measly meters in front of him before she reaches her door.

She takes a firm hold of the handle, and gets midway of turning it, when his hand grasps her own, stopping her. "He said I was to watch you at all times." Rin's hair falls in front of her eyes as she glances up at his towering figure. He's smirking with delight as she shoves him away again. "My room is my room. I do have my rights, you pig." And with that declaration, she opens her door, rushes in, and slams it in his face. Kakuzu happened to be rounding the corner when the door slams, and he raises a questioning eyebrow at his compadre. Hidan's lip curls into a half smirk, and he raises his chin slightly. "She digs me."

On the other side of the door, Rin stands against it, listening to Hidan and Kakuzu walk away, and she slides down the door, her butting hitting the ground. She curls her knees up, bringing them to her chest, and she runs her hands through her hair. _"Why does he have to be such an arrogant ass!"_ Shaking her head, she slowly stands up, and goes to her bed, throwing herself upon it. She lets out a haggard sigh, and sits up, unzipping her cloak, and she lies back down, not caring to throw it on the floor, and lets it hang off the side of her bed. Kicking off her sandals, she shimmies out of her shirt, and lets it fall from her hands as she takes in a deep breath, leaning against the wall. Her hands go to her face, trying to fight back the exhaustion that will inevitably overtake her.

Closing her eyes, she imagines herself tomorrow, bickering at Hidan's antics as he watches the 18 year-old hellion. _"He just won't learn, will he...?"_ Letting out a short, exasperated breath, she lies down, and imagines herself running from Hidan tomorrow, racing with Okibi through the woods as he calls out after her. Turning on her left side, facing the wall, Rin takes hold of the covers, and curls into a tight ball, her eyes becoming heavy with fatigue, and soon, her breathing is rhythmic and low, letting her fall into hazy dreams.

"HEY!" A loud banging issues upon Rin's door, and she grumbles under her breath. _"What the hell! I was asleep in the mountains with Itachi, you ass!"_ She rubs her eyes, kicking the sleep from her body as she looks at her clock on the wall. "It's freaking 7:30 in the morning, you jerk!" She throws her pillow at her door with a loud thud, and dives under the covers as it opens, revealing a smirking Hidan. "Time to wake up, your bro said."

He steps over the pillow and strides over to the bed, leaning over her with one hand on the wall. Peeking from under the covers, her eyes appear over the edge, and a smirk of pure smugness slips across his lips. "Good morning, sweet heart." Her eyes become slits as she pushes him off her bed rather roughly, and he hits the floor rather unceremoniously, his scythe clanging against the ground. "Get the hell out." Retreating once again, she turns her back to him, and he puts his hand on a knee, pushing himself up so that he's back to full height. A sly smirk appears on his face now, and Rin glances over her shoulder under the covers, knowing what's about to come.

She cringes; closing her eyes, but then opens them when nothing happens. She hears Hidan walk away, but not the sound of her door closing. Wary, she peeks out from her protection, when a heavy object collides with her. "TIME TO WAKE UP, RIN-SAN!" She is lifted from her bed, covers and all, and is carried to the common room. Unable to see who her assailant is because of her covers, she can only assume as to who it might be by the sing-song voice, and the childish tone it carried.

"Tobiii!" She is thrown onto the couch, and her arms flail around, pushing the covers from her face, when she feels a body plop down next to her, and she looks over cautiously. The Masked Member of the Akatsuki is leaning close to her, elbows propped on his knees, chin resting on his hands. "How is Rin-san?" Her eyes narrow and she feels someone lean over behind her. She sees violet eyes meet her own sapphire orbs, and she glances back at Tobi. "He put you up to this, didn't he?" Rin throws a thumb at Hidan, and the overly-excited man nods enthusiastically, twitching. "Yes! He did, he did!"

Rin slowly stands up, glaring at Hidan, who's smirk sends unwanted thrills down her back, as she gathers her blankets, watching Hidan cautiously. "Rin-kun isn't mad, is she?" Tobi puts a finger on his mask where his mouth would be, and the next look he receives sends him skittering back, falling off the couch in a heap. A chuckle emanates from the zealot, and Rin quickly turns her back to him, hustling off to her room.

Watching her walk away, a provocative smirk slips across his lips as he stands up, his foot hitting the ground. Tobi watches him as he stalks after Rin, and shakes his head. Just then, Pain walks in, and spies Tobi on the ground. Tobi glances back, and sees Pain. He blinks behind his mask, and slowly raises an arm, pointing as a cloak slips around the corner of the hall. Watching the shadow go, Pain sighs, and goes after the villain quietly.

**Kai: PLEASE REVEIW! I would love it and appreciate it dearly!**

**Shadow Clone:(Yes, she would.)**

**Kai:Yep, HEY! *points at the random replica of me* HOW'D YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**

**S.C.:(Oh, it was quite easy, actually.)**

**Kai: GET BACK IN MY HEAD! NOW!**


	2. Time to Hunt

_**Kai: Well, time for number two of this. Sorry for the late update, college is pretty CRAZY. Please, be kind, for a shadow clone may just randomly appear. I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, just my O.C. ENJOY! **_

"Will you get the fuck away from me you bastard?" A loud commotion is heard down the hall as Pain rounds the corner. He sees Hidan standing up from a pile of rubble which was previously Rin's door. Pain looks at the Jashinist with much distaste as Hidan glances up at him, smirking. "Dude, your kid sister is a bitch." A bloody scream erupts from Rin's room, and Hidan's pinned to the wall by senbon needles. He looks up at his assailant as she steps over the rubble, fuming. "What the fuck you bitch! Do you have any fucking clue how much this hurts!" She glares at him, daring him to try anything else, and then looks up to her brother. "Seriously Pain?" She glares daggers at her older brother, and then fixes her stare back at her watch dog. "You are still going to leave this arrangement as it stands?"

Her elder lowers his chin watching his kid sis, quite bemused by her attitude. He thoughtfully puts his hand to his chin, and watches Rin as she's seething over the edge. He sighs, and rolls his eyes as Hidan pulls himself from the wall. Rin hears his muscles pull and his blood squirt from the open wounds and she shivers. Hidan stands up, and rotates his shoulders, working out the stinging pain that's imbedded in them. Pain turns around, walking away, and Rin watches him as the wheels turn in his head. The Jashinist glances at Pain as he rounds the corner, and a smirk sneaks its way onto his lips as he tilts his head to Rin. "Hello there, sweet heart."

He steps forward and is met by a terrible punch of pain. He's thrown against the wall, which cracks on impact, and she runs off down the hall as Hidan slowly gets up, brushing off the dust and dirt that had collected on his cloak. "A game of cat-mouse, huh?" And he speeds off, following her like a bloodhound on a criminal's trail.

As she ducks behind a corner, Rin runs straight into Kakuzu, and hits her butt with a thud. Blinking, she looks up, and quickly looks over her shoulder. "Can you stop your crazy partner please, Kakuzu-san?" She stands up and looks pleadingly at him. He sighs, and nods, watching her as she barrels down the other hall. "THANK YOU!" And she's down the hall, rounding the corner. He shakes his head, and stops as Hidan rounds the corner himself. He stops, looking at the split hallway, and sighs.

"Where'd she go?" Kakuzu stares at his partner, and shrugs. "What I don't get, Hidan, is why you chase after her so relentlessly." A slight smirk appears, and then the demon chuckles. "I just wanna fuck with her." Kakuzu narrows his eyes, and sighs as he walks down the hall away from Hidan. "HEY! Where is she?" He keeps walking, and then Hidan runs after him, and jumps on his back slightly, wrapping his arms around the money monger. "Please tell me where she is, Kakuzu-chan, with cherries on top?"

Kakuzu glares back at him as he shrugs Hidan off his shoulders. "I don't know, and I don't care." Hidan stops, and turns around. "You're a terrible liar, Kakuzu, you fucker." He keeps walking, ignoring him now, and Hidan sighs, returning to his hunt. _"Where could she be?"_ And he starts walking again, trying to refocus on Rin's chakra.

Rin is still running, full of chakra and energy, her adrenaline pumping through her body, keeping her on edge, when she comes to the big 'family' room again. She sees Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame all sitting on the couches, and she skids to a halt. Frantically looking around, she decides to sit by Kisame, hoping that the crowd will be a deterrent for Hidan. Taking in deep breaths, she tries to calm her body down. They all look at her, Deidara and Kisame with confused looks on their faces, and Itachi and Sasori with their usual blank stares.

"What's wrong kiddo?" The shark man asks her as Hidan comes into view. "Never mind." All five pairs of eyes lay on Hidan, and he just shrugs them off. "You cheating little bitch." Rin just stares at him, her chest done heaving, and her eyes shift to Kisame as he stands up. "Pain's calling, and he said he wants you two too, Rin and Hidan." Quickly nodding, Rin stands up, and walks behind Kisame, keeping him between herself and Hidan.

As they walk down the hall, Hidan tries to sneak his way around Kisame to get to Rin, who positioned herself in front of the towering shark man. A slight chuckle escapes Kisame as he sees Hidan's form in the corner of his eye. "I'd be careful if I were you, Hidan. I'm not in the mood to be messed with." Hidan rolls his eyes, and hmphs. "Like you could kill me, 'cause trust me, if you could, I'd let you." A toothy grin shows up on Kisame's face as Rin glances back to listen in on their conversation. "Care to take a dare, then, if you're so confident."

They stop in front of Pain's door, and Rin opens it, stepping in the room. He looks up, and sees that Kisame and Hidan are about to go at each other, and he clears his throat. They both look up, and Kisame nods to Pain. Hidan lifts his eyes up, avoiding Pain's eyes in arrogance when Rin elbows him the gut hard, making him fall over. She glances down at him with impudence at his rudeness. He slowly stands up, and brushes off the dust from his cloak, watching her from behind as she turns to her brother.

"I've decided that you are going to be paired with someone else." He pauses as he watches Hidan glares at him. "You're being too raucous, annoying the other members with your antics, Hidan." Rin sighs with relief as these words leave his mouth. Kisame chuckles as he sees Hidan's face fall, and turns to Pain after he's had his fine laughing at Hidan. "So who's her new assignment then?" Pain turns around and straightens out the papers, looking for a specific one. "With you and Itachi, Kisame-san," Pain picks one out, and hands it to Kisame, "and you three have been hired to track down a rouge ninja of the Rock Village. The Tsuchikage will meet with you, Oonoki is his name." Rin shivers as Kisame chuckles again. "Shouldn't Deidara be assigned to this one? After all, he is from the Rock Village." Pain shakes his head as he sits down, and rests his elbows on the desk, propping his chin up on his hands which are clasped together.

"He might remember too much of his past, miss it, and decide to leave us, although Itachi was very persuasive." The Shark Man chuckles again as he looks through the file, scanning over their target's data. "A fire style user," Kisame glances at Rin, "this should be easy, considering you're water and earth, and I'm water too, along with Itachi's superior fire style techniques." Rin shrugs, looking over Kisame's arm to look at the information. "Hmmm, he's pretty handsome." Pain stares placidly at his little sister and shakes his head.

"You're free to leave now and hunt down your quarry. Just make sure he's alive so the Tsuchikage can deal with him in his ways." He waves them out as Kisame and Rin nod at this piece of information and go to look for Itachi. Hidan watches them walk away, and looks at Pain, a jaded look upon his face. Pain just stares back at him with his impenetrable Rinnegan eyes and gives him a look that sends Hidan over his heels out of his office. Pain waves a hand and the door closes leaving a terrified Hidan looking through the crack as it closes.

_**Kai: I know that this is short, but I figured you have been waiting for quite a while. I really didn't know what to call this one, so I hope it fits somehow. Reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks. **_


End file.
